


Diamond Eyes

by FandomChaos



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Rickyl, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomChaos/pseuds/FandomChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerade aus dem Koma erwacht, von seiner Frau mit dem besten Freund betrogen hält es Rick nicht länger in Atlanta aus. Weit weg von allem ihm Bekannten, beschließt er, einige Wochen auf Hershels Farm zu verbringen. Abgelenkt von der Arbeit dort hofft er auf eine Lösung für all seine Probleme, aber Rick hat nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm auf dieser einsamen Farm noch ein Problem über den Weg läuft. Daryl Dixon. Der Redneck, der so ganz anders ist, als alle, die Rick bisher getroffen hat. Mit diesen leuchtenden Augen, die ihn jedes Mal wieder in den Bann ziehen…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo meine Lieben Leser,
> 
> Eine weitere Geschichte von mir und ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen wird.   
> Dieses Mal aus der Ich-Perspektive und erstmal aus Ricks Sicht. Im Laufe der Geschichte kann es aber passieren, dass die Sicht gewechselt wird :)
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! 
> 
> vlG
> 
> FandomChaos

**Prolog**

Far Away

 

 

 

_„Folgen Sie der Straße und biegen Sie an der Kreuzung rechts ab“_

Ich starrte auf den kleinen Monitor des Navigation Systems und strich mir durch die Haare, welche vom Wind des offenen Fensters immer mehr verstrubbelt wurden.

Leider musste ich zugeben, dass mir das egal war.

Wie so alles, in letzter Zeit.

 

Ich war kaum aus dem Koma aufgewacht, nachdem ich während der Arbeit in meine linke Schulter angeschossen wurde, und musste kurz nach meiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus mit eigenen Augen erfahren, dass meine Frau mich betrog.

 

Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, war es ausgerechnet Shane, mein langjähriger Partner und bester Freund seit der Highschool.

 

Zu sagen, dass ich enttäuscht war, traf es nicht mal annähernd.

Aber ich war auch nicht wütend oder in völliger Rage.

Nicht mehr zumindest.

 

Als ich sie in flagranti erwischte war ich ausgerastet, habe alles auseinander genommen, Shane geschlagen und ihn rausgeworfen – nackt wie sich versteht – dann habe ich meine Koffer gepackt und jetzt war ich hier.

Auf den Weg zu einer kleinen Farm.

Weit weg von Atlanta und all dem Trubel.

 

Abgeschieden.

 

Ich wollte diese Einsamkeit.

Ich brauchte sie. Um mich zu sammeln.

Um wieder zu mir selbst zu finden.

 

Ich hoffte, dass die Zeit auf der Farm der Greenes mir dabei helfen würde.

Der Mann auf den Bildern der Hompage hatte nett ausgesehen und auch am Telefon hat er sich sehr freundlich und gutmütig gegeben.

Wenn das auch noch der Fall war, sobald ich dort ankam, dann würde das eine wundervolle, erholsame Zeit dort werden.

 

Er hatte mir erzählt, dass er normalerweise keine Gäste aufnahm, er aber Hilfe auf der Farm bräuchte, seitdem er Probleme mit seiner Hüfte hatte.

Es funktionierte einfach nicht mehr so, wie er es wollte und da seine zwei Töchter anderes im Kopf hatten, als ihrem alten Vater auf der Farm zu helfen und er zwar zwei Männer hatte, die helfen konnten, aber alleine auch nicht mit allem fertig wurden, zumal einer wohl nicht länger auf der Farm leben wollte, suchte er noch eine weitere helfende Hand für einige Wochen.

 

Es war unbezahlt, dafür aber mit kompletter Verpflegung.

Ich hätte mein eigenes Zimmer und für meine Arbeit würde ich natürlich auch Essen so viel ich wollte bekommen.

 

Das war doch ein fairer Deal und ich glaubte daran, dass die schwere körperliche Arbeit mir vielleicht auch helfen würde, meine trübsinnigen Gedanken aus dem Kopf und meinen müden Knochen zu spülen, gemeinsam mit dem Schweiß und meiner überschüssigen Pfunde, die sich seit meinem Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus angesammelt hatten.

 

Es wäre doch zumindest mal einen Versuch wert und wenn es mir dann immer noch nicht gefiel, könnte ich ja jederzeit wieder gehen.

Ich war ja nicht vertraglich an etwas gebunden.

 

Doch wenn ich es nicht wenigstens versuchte, dann würde ich es nie wissen und mir vielleicht etwas entgehen lassen.

Immerhin fand ich das Farmleben schon immer interessant und vor allem auch nützlich.

 

Das würde mit Sicherheit die beste Zeit seit einigen Monaten werden, da war ich mir sicher!

 

_„Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht.“_


	2. Kapitel 1 - Arrival

**Arrival**

 

Die Greene Farm lag mitten im Nirgendwo umgeben von den dichten Wäldern Georgias.

Damit hatte ich zwar den Staat nicht verlassen, aber mich trennten knapp 40 Meilen von Atlanta.

Weit genug für mich, um einfach mal zur Ruhe zu kommen.

Schon als ich den schmalen Waldweg entlang fuhr und sich vor mir die Bäume lichteten konnte ich das stattliche Herrenhaus in der Ferne erkennen.

Es war imposant und mein Erstaunen wuchs, je näher ich kam.

Es hatte auf den Bildern schon imposant ausgesehen, doch es jetzt mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war ein völlig anderes Gefühl.

In der Ferne hörte ich den Keg Creek rauschen, ansonsten war nur das Zirpen der Grillen und das Rascheln der Bäume im Wind zu hören.

Es war friedlich.

Idyllisch und einfach wunderschön hier.

Als ich aus meinem Wagen stieg atmete ich tief die frische Luft ein, schloss meine Augen und spürte bereits jetzt, wie ich mich etwas entspannte und zur Ruhe kam.

Das hier war wohl doch eine bessere Idee gewesen, als vermutet.

Ich sah mich aufmerksam um, sog den Anblick der weiten Felder und Wälder tief in mir auf und musste erneut bemerken, wie schön es hier war.

In der Ferne erkannte ich eine große, in rot gestrichene, Scheune. Wohl für das Heu und um Korn zu lagern.

Es sah einfach aus, wie aus dem Bilderbuch.

Mit eigenen Augen hatte ich so etwas noch nie gesehen.

Langsam stieg ich die Verandastufen des dreistöckigen Hauses hinauf und strich über die strahlend weiße Reling. Ich war überwältigt und das passierte leider nicht mehr allzu häufig in den letzten Jahren.

Ich hörte Schritte und ehe ich klopfen konnte, öffnete mir eine älter blonde Frau die Haustür.

Sie strahlte mir regelrecht entgegen, als sie mich sah und öffnete die Fliegengittertür, welche die Eingangstür und Besucher trennte.

„Guten Tag, Ma’am. Mein Name ist Rick Grimes, ich habe mit Hershel Greene telefoniert, wegen der Saisonarbeit“, begrüßte ich sie freundlich.

„Ah, natürlich. Er hat mir bereits davon erzählt. Mein Name ist Patricia, kommen Sie herein ins Kühle, es ist sehr warm heute. Möchten Sie etwas trinken, Mr. Grimes?“, fragte sie mich, während sie vorauslief und ich ihr langsam folgte, meinen Blick schon fast unverschämt neugierig durch den Flur und den angelehnten Türen gleiten lassend.

„Bitte, nennen Sie mich Rick. Ein Glas Wasser wäre sehr freundlich.“

Sie nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit, während ich mich auf einen der Stühle niederließ.

Alles war recht schlicht gehalten.

Andere würden es altmodisch bezeichnen, aber es passte zu dem gesamten Flair dieser Farm, dass die Schränke und Möbel aus hellem, wohl bereits einige Jahre älterem Holz bestanden.

Es gab keinen Prunk und genau das war es, was dieses Haus so unglaublich gemütlich machte.

Man fühlte sich direkt daheim und irgendwie…angekommen.

Etwas, was ich schon lange nicht mehr so empfunden hatte.

Da Lori und ich uns vor meinem Unfall fast täglich nur noch gestritten haben, war das nach Hause kommen nach meiner Schicht fast schon zu einem Zwang geworden.

Ich hatte es nicht mehr gewollt, weil ich wusste, dass wir wieder streiten würden und das über eine belanglose Kleinigkeit, aber bliebe ich weg, dann würden wir uns auch streiten.

Die Situation war verfahren gewesen, es hatte irgendwann so kommen müssen, wie es jetzt der Fall war. Das war mir irgendwie schon klar gewesen, ich hatte es kommen sehen, aber nicht wahrhaben wollen.

Shane und Lori hatten sich schon immer gut verstanden. Sie kannte ihn fast genauso lange wie mich. Aber das er mir so etwas antat…nein, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

So einen Vertrauensbruch hatte ich keinem von beiden zugetraut.

Ich verstand bis heute nicht, warum sie sich nicht einfach von mir getrennt hatte.

Nicht mal in der Woche nachdem ich wieder daheim war, hatte sie etwas erwähnt.

Verdammt, ich hatte nicht mal was geahnt.

Sie war so…normal zu mir gewesen. Unglaublich nett und süß, wie sie es früher auch immer war.

Da vermutete man doch nicht gleich so etwas oder?

Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass wir noch einmal von vorne anfangen konnten…

Ich seufzte, was wohl gehört wurde und strich mir über die Stirn.

„Sie Ärmster müssen müde sein von der Fahrt und der Wärme. Hershel ist noch Besorgungen in der Stadt erledigen, warum nehmen Sie nicht eine kalte Dusche und ich zeige Ihnen dann Ihr Zimmer?“

Ihr Vorschlag gefiel mir und so stimmte ich nur zu gerne zu.

Plötzlich war ein Poltern zu hören und etwas Schweres fiel auf die Veranda, als die Tür schon aufgerissen wurde und ein junger, dunkelblonder Mann eintrat.

Über seine Schulter hing eine Armbrust, sein Blick war stechend auf mich gerichtet, als er auf die Frau zuging und sich an ihr vorbei zur Spüle drückte, um sich frisches Blut von den Händen zu waschen.

Wer zum Teufel war das?!

Patricia bemerkte wohl meinen etwas überrumpelten und fragenden Blick und lachte leicht.

„Hey, Junger Mann, schon mal was von Höflichkeit gehört? Man stellt sich vor, wenn Gäste da sind“, meinte sie zu dem Mann, welcher sich notdürftig seine Hände an der Jeans abwischte und dann einfach nach meiner Hand griff, sie kurz schüttelte und mich musternd ansah.

„Daryl“, damit ging er mit großen Schritten wieder zum Eingang und schliff irgendetwas in einen anderen Raum, was ich so schnell nicht identifizieren konnte und wollte.

„Machen Sie sich nichts aus ihm. Er ist….eigen, aber ein netter Bursche, wenn man erstmal genauer hinsieht. Hershel hat ihn hier aufgenommen vor vier Jahren…aber was erzähle ich denn da? Das muss er Ihnen selbst erzählen. Er war jagen. Wir betreiben hier nur Getreide und haben neben einigen Pferden auch Rinder. Hershel verkauft Getreide und Milch an einen Händler in der Stadt, aber seitdem er es mit der Hüfte hat, wird es für ihn auch immer schwieriger…“, erzählte sie mir offenherzig und ich wandte meinen Blick von der geschlossenen Tür ab und ihr zu.

„Sucht er deshalb jemand, der ihm unter die Arme greift? Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte ich und deutete wage in seine Richtung.

Patricia stellte mir das Glas Wasser auf den Tisch und setzte sich mir gegenüber.

Ihr Blick war belustigt, als sie ihr eigenes Glas anhob und einen Schluck daraus trank.

„Oh, Daryl ist ein hervorragender Jäger, aber mit Kühen und Getreide…ohje, damit hat er wirklich nichts am Hut. Er hilft wo er kann, aber ihm fehlt der Grüne Daumen, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine. Er packt gut mit an, natürlich, aber Hershel braucht auch Hilfe beim Anpflanzen und Ernten. Otis, mein Mann, ist für die Pferde verantwortlich. Er reitet sie zu und macht Ausflüge mit einigen Leuten. Wir brauchen jemand, der auch etwas das Händchen dafür hat und Sie sehen mir eher wie ein Stadtmensch aus. Denken Sie, Sie schaffen das?“

Ich lachte amüsiert, auf ihre, doch recht dreiste Frage, nahm es aber locker.

„Mein Vater war ebenfalls Polizist, ist allerdings auf einer Farm groß geworden. Mein Großvater war vernarrt in seinen Hof und sehr streng. Vieles hat mein Vater mir als Junge beigebracht und ich denke, dass mit etwas Auffrischung, auch diese Erinnerungen wieder zurückkehren werden“, meinte ich lächelnd.

Patricia erwiderte es und hob ihr Glas. Wir stießen an und ich sah mich weiter etwas um.

„Wer lebt noch hier? Hershel erwähnte etwas von seinen Töchtern.“

Sie verdrehte die Augen und ich lachte fragend auf.

„Sie werden außer Beth wohl Maggie auch nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Das Mädchen ist ständig in der Stadt und treibt sonst etwas dort. Sie hilft nur ungern hier mit, wenn sie ihren Vater auch sehr liebt. Aber im Moment…scheinen wohl andere Dinge wichtiger zu sein, als auf der Farm zu helfen, Sie wissen ja, wie man mit Zwanzig ist“, meinte sie zwinkernd, aus dem Zimmer nebenan kamen merkwürdige reißende Geräusche und ich stellte mir automatisch vor, wie er wohl gerade was auch immer auseinander nahm, wobei mir leicht übel wurde.

"Beth ist dahingehend ganz anders“, holte Patricia mich wieder zurück und mir war es leicht unangenehm, so unhöflich gewesen zu sein und ihr nicht zugehört zu haben, „Sie ist wie ihr Vater sehr gläubig und ein sehr nettes Mädchen. Allerdings auch etwas sensibel. Seitdem ihre Mutter verstorben ist – Gott habe sie selig – verkriecht sie sich etwas. Sie ist sehr ruhig geworden. Wie alles hier im Haus. Sie hätten Annette kennenlernen müssen! Sie war so eine Herzensgute Frau. Sie hat den Grießgram sofort in ihr Herz geschlossen“, meinte sie, nickte dabei in die Richtung, wo Daryl war.

Was sollte ich darauf sagen? Ich wusste es nicht. Patricia redete sehr offen und brachte mich damit etwas in Verlegenheit, immerhin kannte ich die Leute alle noch nicht. Die Entscheidung, was ich sagen sollte wurde mir aber abgenommen, als sich die Eingangstür erneut öffnete und ein älterer Mann, mit weißen, langen Haaren und Bart herein trat. Er hatte einen Krückstock bei sich und sah überrascht zwischen uns hin und her.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie Patricia schon kenne gelernt. Sie müssen Rick sein, nicht wahr?“


	3. The Greene Farm

Hershel, wie ich vermutete, reichte mir die Hand und ich nahm sie an, schüttelte sie kurz und nickte auf seine Frage hin.

„Ich bin Hershel, wir haben telefoniert. Ich hoffe, Sie warten noch nicht lange, hat etwas länger gedauert heute“, entschuldigte er sich, doch ich winkte nur ab. 

„Ich bin ebenfalls noch nicht lange hier.“

„Hat man Ihnen schon die Farm gezeigt?“

„Ich kam noch nicht dazu. Ich dachte, dass er erstmal in Ruhe ankommen sollte. Das Farmleben steckt bei ihm in der Familie“, erklärte Patricia für mich, zwinkerte mir dabei freundlich zu und ich grinste verlegen. 

„Ach, ist das so? Das ist gut. Hier fällt viel Arbeit über den Tag an und jemand wie Sie kann ich hier gut gebrauchen.“

Die Tür zum anderen Raum öffnete sich und Daryl kam mit einer Wanne zurück.   
Sie war bestückt mit vielen roten Fleischstücken und er selbst sah auch nicht gerade besser aus.  
Überall an seiner Kleidung klebte frisches, dunkles Blut, selbst in seinem Gesicht. 

„Daryl haben Sie schon kennengelernt?“, fragte Hershel mich. 

Ich konnte nur sprachlos nicken, denn so einen Anblick war ich sonst nicht gewohnt. Mal abgesehen von dem beißenden Geruch nach Blut und totem Tier.   
Es schien hier aber normal zu sein, wenn ich es richtig sah.  
Weder Hershel noch Patricia schienen aufgewühlt oder entsetzt zu sein und ich hoffte, dass ich das irgendwann auch so locker hinnehmen würde. 

Hatte er überhaupt eine Jagdlizenz?   
Ich rügte mich selbst. Ich war hier, um von meinem alten Leben etwas Abstand zu nehmen, einfach nur Rick Grimes zu sein und nicht Officer Grimes.   
Ich war privat hier, da sollte es mich nicht kümmern.   
Er sah mir auch nicht unbedingt wie jemand aus, der viel Wert auf Gesetze oder Verordnungen legte…

„Wie wäre es, wenn Patricia Ihnen Ihr Zimmer für die nächsten Wochen zeigt und Daryl wird Sie dann über die Farm führen, sobald er wieder vorzeigbar ist, nicht wahr?“

Es war wie eine Frage formuliert, klang aber nicht so.   
Es war mehr ein Befehl gewesen und auch Daryl schien es so zu interpretieren.   
Er wirkte nicht erfreut, nickte aber mit einem knappen „Klar.“, bevor er an uns vorbei nach oben ging, wo wahrscheinlich das Bad lag. 

„Wo nimmt er die Tiere aus?“, fragte ich Patricia, als wir ebenfalls die Treppe nach oben nahmen. 

An den Wänden des Flures hangen Bilder von einer Frau und zwei Mädchen.   
Das waren wohl Maggie und Beth und Annette, von welcher Patricia mir erzählt hatte. Hershels verstorbene Frau. 

Sie sahen sehr nett und liebevoll aus.   
Sicherlich waren sie das auch, genauso wie alle, die ich bisher kennen gelernt hatte. 

Gut, fast. 

Daryl würde für mich schwieriger sein.   
Er war schwer zu durchschauen und absolut verschlossen.   
Nicht mal ein ehrliches Lächeln war ich ihm wert gewesen.   
Zudem kannte ich Typen wie ihn und war dahingehend wohl etwas voreingenommen.   
Aber vielleicht änderte sich diese Meinung noch über die nächsten Tage.   
Wir wohnten ja jetzt praktisch unter demselben Dach.

„Im unteren Badezimmer. Es wird nicht mehr benutzt, da das Klo dort nicht funktioniert. Die Rohre sind alt, weshalb wir es praktisch als Schlachthaus umfunktioniert haben. Oder vielmehr Daryl hat es umfunktioniert. Naja, immerhin macht er es auch wieder einigermaßen sauber danach…Kommen Sie, hier ist Ihr Zimmer“, damit öffnete Patricia eine knarzende alte Tür und ich trat staunend ein. 

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großes Bett.   
Es nahm fast den gesamten Platz ein, sah aber sehr gemütlich und einladend aus.   
Die komplette Wand neben dem Eingangsbereich wurde von einem kräftigen und robusten alten Holzschrank eingenommen.   
Außer den Schubladen war er komplett mit Spiegeltüren versehen, was dem Raum etwas mehr Größe und Helligkeit verlieh. 

In einer Ecke neben dem Bett stand ein alter Flechtsessel, auf welchem neben einem Kissen auch ein Buch lag.   
Sogar ein Schreibtisch war untergebracht und eine weitere Tür führte, zu meiner Verwunderung ins Badezimmer, was aber abgeschlossen war, da im Moment Daryl es besetzte. 

„Führt das Badezimmer auch ins Nebenzimmer?“, fragte ich Patricia und bewunderte den Ausblick aus dem Fenster. 

„Ja, sowohl Sie, als auch Daryl teilen sich das Badezimmer durch ihre Zimmer. Das Stockwerk hier oben gehört nur ihnen beiden. Mein Mann und ich schlafen im ersten Stock gemeinsam mit Beth und Maggie und Hershel hat es sich im Erdgeschoss gemütlich gemacht. Er läuft nicht mehr so gerne Treppen. Gefällt es Ihnen?“

Ich konnte nur nicken.   
So viele Leute in einem doch recht überschaubaren Haus und trotzdem wirkte alles so…geordnet.

Ich kannte noch nicht viel, aber was ich bisher gesehen hatte….das verschlug mir einfach die Sprache und machte mir noch mehr Lust auf die kommenden Wochen. 

„Kommst du? Hab nich den ganzen Tag Zeit“, hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und als ich mich umdrehte, stand Daryl lässig an die Tür gelehnt. 

Er trug ein grünliches Tanktop und eine beige Hose, wirkte nicht wirklich euphorisch und eher so, als würde er sich wünschen, ich würde ablehnen.   
Aber das sah ich gar nicht ein. Ich wollte diese Farm kennen lernen.   
Ich wollte sie mir ansehen und wissen, wo ich was fand. 

Es war seine Aufgabe und wer war ich, sie ihm zu verwehren?  
War vielleicht eine Trotzreaktion, weil er nicht wirklich freundlich war, aber immerhin entsprach es der Wahrheit. 

Also nickte ich und folgte ihm wieder nach unten. 

Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos in der Mittagszeit und hier gab es kaum Schatten, als wir über die Wiese direkt zur Scheune liefen.   
Mir lief binnen weniger Sekunden der Schweiß von der Stirn und ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, als ich ihn eingehend musterte. 

„Schon lang her, seitdem ich das letzte Mal auf so einer Farm gewesen bin“, versuchte ich ein Gespräch anzufangen, aber außer einem skeptischen Blick bekam ich keine Antwort. 

„Patricia erzählte mir, dass Sie schon seit einigen Jahren hier leben?“

Wieder ein eindringlicher Blick und mir fiel es schwer, mich von seinen Augen zu lösen.   
Sie wirkten einschüchternd, kühl, aber auch sehr tief.   
Es ließ mich unruhig werden und anhand seiner Reaktion konnte ich darauf schließen, dass es nicht unbedingt das beste Gesprächsthema war.

„Was geht dich das an, eh?“, fragte er mich und sofort hob ich abwehrend meine Hände. 

„Ich wollte nicht…tut mir leid, ich wollte bloß ein lockeres Gespräch anfangen.“

„Lass es einfach, bist nicht gut darin. Das is die Scheune. Heu, Getreide und andere Sachen werden hier gelagert“, meinte er lustlos, öffnete das Tor und ich sah mich um. 

Eine typische Scheune eben.   
Unter und auf dem Dachstuhl lagen Berge aus getrocknetem Heu und Stroh.   
Ein Traktor stand in der Mitte, daneben einige Kisten mit verschiedenem Werkzeug.   
Es lagen Säcke mit Korn auf dem Boden gestapelt und an der rechten Wand hingen ebenfalls Werkzeuge. Schaufel, Sense, Heugabel…alles, was man brauchte. 

Ich nickte knapp, als ich mich umgesehen hatte und er schloss das Tor wieder, ging schon weiter und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm schweigend zu folgen. 

Gerade gesprächig war er wirklich nicht.   
Mir gefiel aber auch sein Blick nicht. Das Musternde und Abwertende darin.   
Als wäre ich sonst jemand und könnte sonst was gleich anstellen.   
Ich kam mir fast vor, wie ein Eindringling. 

Gut, vielleicht war ich das für ihn auch?

Auf dem Rückweg von den Feldern kamen wir auch direkt bei den Koppeln vorbei und staunend blieb ich stehen, bevor ich dorthin ging und die Pferde betrachtete. 

Eigentlich war ich kein großer Fan vom Reiten. Oder von Pferden.   
Aber ich hatte sie schon immer bewundert. Ihre Eleganz beim Laufen oder Rennen, wie erhaben sie wirkten.   
Edel und stolz. 

Diese Tiere waren da keine Ausnahme und ihre dunklen Augen musterten mich neugierig, sie machten aber keine Anstalten näher zu kommen, obwohl ich versuchte sie zu locken. 

Ich wollte es gerade aufgeben, als die Tiere sich plötzlich in Bewegung setzten und ihr Fell schimmerte in der Sonne, als ihre Muskeln sich unter der Haut bewegten.   
Doch nicht ich, wie angenommen, war ihr Ziel, sondern die Person neben mir. 

Daryl. 

Sie liefen auf ihn zu, als wäre er einer von ihnen und ich sah, wie er jeden ein Stück Zucker gab. 

„Aha, der Pferdeflüsterer, live und in Farbe“, meinte ich, was ihn wirklich kurz grinsen ließ.

„Sie haben halt Geschmack“, sagte er bloß spöttisch.

Ich lachte auf und verdrehte die Augen.


	4. Farm Life

Wenn ich geglaubt habe, dass hier würde wie Urlaub werden, dann hatte ich mich mächtig getäuscht.   
Es war noch nicht mal sechs Uhr, als ich unsanft von Daryl aus dem Bett geworfen wurde und murrend zog ich die Decke über meinen Kopf. 

„Aufstehen! Die Arbeit beginnt. Hershel wartet“, sagte er, zog mir unsanft die Decke weg und schmiss sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes, dann ging er einfach und ich setzte mich grummelnd auf. 

Die Sonne war ja noch nicht mal aufgegangen!   
Es war so früh am Morgen, dass der Himmel gerade erst ein blasses Blau annahm…  
Was wollte man denn so früh schon machen?

Frühstücken, wie es aussah. 

Als ich noch im Halbschlaf nach unten kam, saßen alle, außer die Mädchen am Tisch und aßen an ihrem Brot.   
Patricia lächelte mir freundlich entgegen, doch ich war noch nicht in der Verfassung es zu erwidern. 

Sie stellte mir einen frischen Kaffee vor die Nase und dankend nickte ich ihr zu, strich mir müde über mein Gesicht und griff zu einer Scheibe des gut duftenden Brots. 

Ich war kein Morgenmensch, habe auf der Arbeit immer die Frühschicht vermieden und dafür lieber Zwischenschichten oder Nachtschichten übernommen.   
So früh aufzustehen, war einfach nicht meins. 

„Haben Sie gut geschlafen?“, fragte Patricia mich nachdem ich einige Schlucke Kaffee genommen hatte und mich fitter fühlte. 

„Du. Wir wohnen jetzt immerhin zusammen. Ja, habe ich, vielen Dank.“

Sie lächelte und auch Hershel sah mich mit einem freundlichen Blick an. 

„Was wollen wir denn so früh für Arbeiten erledigen?“, fragte ich an ihn gewandt, biss von meinem Brot ab und gähnte unterdrückt. 

Daryl schnaubte und schüttelte seinen Kopf, bekam dafür von Patricia einen mahnenden Blick. 

„Sie werden heute mit Otis zusammen arbeiten. Die Pferde rauslassen, den Stall ausmisten, danach möchte ich, dass Sie Daryl etwas helfen. Er repariert Teile an der Scheune, es kann nicht schaden, wenn Sie ihm dabei etwas unter die Hand greifen. Was danach ist, werden wir dann sehen“, meinte er, trank ebenfalls einen großen Schluck, bevor er die Tasse abstelle und sich schwer erhob. 

Ich sah ihm nach und dann zu Daryl, der missmutig in sein Brot biss und mich eindringlich ansah. 

Ich erwiderte den Blick.   
Na das würde ja heiter werden mit ihm…

Otis zu helfen war wirklich keine große Sache.   
Zumindest schien ich mich so gut zu machen, dass er mich beim Ausmisten schon nach kurzer Zeit alleine ließ, da er was mit Hershel besprechen wollte.   
Da fingen die Probleme dann aber an. 

Nicht nur, dass mir die Augen von dem unangenehmen Geruch brannten, es war auch sehr klitschig auf dem Boden.   
Urin mit Heu und Stroh…ich wollte es gar nicht wissen, aber ich musste mit jedem Schritt aufpassen und es passierte einfach, was passieren musste:

Ich rutschte aus.   
Mit der Heugabel in meinen Händen, wobei das Heu direkt auf mich drauf fiel und ich fluchend mich schnell wieder aufrappelte. 

„Verdammt!“, fluchte ich ungehalten, besah mir meine frischen Klamotten, die jetzt voller…Mist waren und strich mir angewidert meine Hände an der Jeans ab. 

Aber alles Meckern und Fluchen brachte nichts.   
Ich musste die Aufgaben erledigen und Otis konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er mich so sah.   
Ich fand das zwar nicht lustig, aber schön, dass es die anderen erfreute. 

Knapp eine Stunde später war ich mit den Stallungen fertig und immer noch verstunken, dazu noch fix und fertig, begab ich mich zu Daryl.   
Ich hatte überlegt, erst zu duschen und mich frisch anzuziehen, es aber verworfen, da ich gleich wohl wieder schwitzen würde und Daryl den Geruch vom Stall sowieso bestimmt nicht mehr wahrnahm. 

Als er mich kommen sah, konnte ich erkennen, wie seine Augenbrauen sich erst zusammenzogen und er mich dann amüsiert musterte. 

„Hast du dich im Dreck gesuhlt, wie die Schweine? Ihr Städter seid merkwürdig…“, meinte er und ich schnaubte. 

„Schön, dass es hier jeder lustig findet…“, grummelte ich nur und verschränkte meine Arme.

„Schlimmer als ein kleines Kind…“, meinte Daryl noch und drückte mir einen Hammer in die Hand. 

„Mal sehen, ob du damit besser klar kommst. Die Bretter sind lose. Ich gebe dir neue hoch, du hämmerst sie fest. Eigentlich simpel.“

Er kratzte an meinem Stolz und intensiv sah ich ihn an, kam ihm beim Vorbeigehen absichtlich nahe und presste meine Lippen zusammen.  
Er wich nicht zurück, erwiderte Stur meinen Blick. 

„Ich kann das schon!“

„Sicher…“

Ich konnte das wirklich, wenn die Leiter nur nicht so wackelig wäre, die einfach gegen die Scheune gelehnt wurde.   
Das machte mir die Arbeit nicht angenehmer, aber alles in allem lief es besser, als gedacht – gut, ich hatte mir einmal auf den Finger gehauen, woraufhin Daryl sich herrlich amüsiert hatte und ich nur noch frustrierter geworden war, aber es war auszuhalten. Arbeiten tat ich mit ihm allerdings wirklich nicht gerne…

Er war auf Stunk aus.  
Er wollte provozieren und das gefiel mir nicht, denn ich kannte mich gut genug, dass ich wusste, dass ich mir das nicht lange bieten lassen würde.   
Im Moment war ich noch neu hier, wollte mich anpassen und nicht sofort auffallend werden, aber wenn er so weiter machte, dann ginge das nicht gut aus. 

„Zufrieden?“, fragte ich ihn, nachdem ich von der Leiter wieder unten war und alles wieder ganz war. 

Mittlerweile war es bereits nach zwölf Uhr und mein Magen knurrte von der ungewohnten Arbeit. 

„Mh…“, sagte er nur, sah sich meine Arbeit prüfend an und klopfte alles noch mal fest, als würde er mir nicht trauen. 

Ich ließ ihn einfach.   
Sollte er machen, was er wollte. 

Es gab Mittagessen um kurz nach eins und wieder saßen alle zusammen.   
Ich war frisch geduscht und umgezogen, hoffte, dass ich jetzt nicht wieder irgendetwas mit ausmisten machen musste, was mir Gott sei Dank erspart blieb. 

Daryl verschwand am Nachmittag und war nicht mehr aufzufinden, obwohl er mir erklären sollte, wie die Sprinkleranlage für die Felder funktionierte und worauf ich Abends bei dem Zaun achten sollte, der über Strom lief. 

So übernahm Hershel selbst diese Aufgabe und ich hatte die Möglichkeit, den alten Mann etwas besser kennen zu lernen. 

So erfuhr ich, dass diese Farm schon seit über 160 Jahren in Familienbesitz sei und er hoffte, dass auch seine Töchter dieses Erbe weiterhin erhalten lassen und die Farm später übernähmen. 

Er erzählte, dass er als Tierarzt in der Stadt arbeitete und die umliegenden anderen Farmen versorgte, wenn ein Tier krank wurde. 

Ich fand das beeindruckend.   
Einerseits tat er alles für seine Farm und deren Erhalt und dann arbeitete er auch noch als Tierarzt.   
Das war viel Arbeit und er nicht mehr gerade der Jüngste.   
Aber schon wie seine Augen leuchteten, als er mir das erzählte, wusste ich, dass es ihn erfüllte.   
Das war sein Leben und er liebte es. 

Egal, ob es schwer war manchmal oder nicht. 

Ich bewunderte ihn.   
Genau dafür. 

Das er etwas in seinem Leben gefunden hatte, wofür es sich lohnte zu kämpfen und nicht aufzugeben.   
Das er sein Leben liebte, egal wie schwer es auch manchmal war. 

Ich war genau nach dieser einen Sache für mich selbst noch auf der Suche.   
Ich wusste nicht mal, ob es sie für mich überhaupt gab…

Aber ich hoffte, dass ich sie irgendwann fand und dann mit einem genauso zufriedenen und stolzen Blick auf mein Leben zurückblicken und anderen davon erzählen konnte.


End file.
